SEASON 7 (Charisma Vs Authority)
Following Season 6 the Champions would carry over on there respective brands with less then a dozen superstars swapping brands. Whilst PPV with now all be Dual Branded. Arrival: Raw * Triple H© '''def. The Undertaker and Brock Lesnar * '''JBL© def. Alberto Del Rio * The Wyatt Family (Harper & Daniel Bryan) def. The Axels© via DQ * Kevin Owens© '''def. Finn Balor * '''Roman Reigns def. Cody Rhodes in a Iron Man match(5-4) * Sizzle def. Rhyno * Sheamus© def. X-Pac Pre show: * Randy Orton '''def. Bo Dallas * '''The Ascension (Konnor & Victor) def. The Anarchists Tribute To The Troops * Triple H© '''def. Sheamus© in a Champion vs. Champion match to retain the NXT Title. * '''JBL© def. Jack Swagger * The Wyatt Family def. The Axels© in a No DQ, Elimination match * John Cena def. Kevin Owens© * Roman Reigns '''def. Dolph Ziggler, Seth Rollins and Alberto Del Rio in a 4 Way * '''Sizzle def. Rhyno in a Iron Man match (5-3) * Apollo Crews def. Kofi Kingston in Apollo's Debut match Pre show: * Tommy Dreamer def. Fandango in a Hardcore match * The Ascension def. Prime Time Players''' ' Money In The Bank * '''Sizzle' def. Triple H© * Christian '''def. JBL© Christian announced his Money in the Bank Cash in advance. * '''Roman Reigns def. Batista Jr., Rob Van Dam, Apollo Crews, Finn Balor and Dean Ambrose in a Ladder match to become Mr. Money in the Bank * Randy Orton def. John Cena© and Kevin Owens * Scott Hall def. Kane, Shaun Michaels, Kevin Nash, Bray Wyatt and Tommy Dreamer in an All Stars Ladder match to earn a Tittle Shot at SummerSlam. * The Ascension def. The Wyatt Family© * Sheamus© def. Rhyno SummerSlam * Kane def. Sizzle©, Triple H, Scott Hall, Sheamus© and Daniel Bryan in an Elimination Chamber match to become NXT Champion. * Christian© def. JBL and Kevin Nash * The Shield(Reigns,Ambrose & Rollins) def. Team Smackdown(Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler and Bray Wyatt) in an Elimination Tag match, The Shield all Survived. * John Cena def. Randy Orton©, Kevin Owens, Bo Dallas, Batista Jr. and Randy Orton Jr. in an Elimination Chamber match to become IC Champion. * Apollo Crews def. Rhyno to become No.1 Contender * The Ascension© def. Del Rio Clan * Emma '''def. AJ Lee in a match that was for Emma's GM position Pre show: * '''The Briscoes(Jay & Mark) def. Wade Barrett and Neville Following SummerSlam Del Rio Clan def. The Ascension© to become Tag Team Champions. Night Of Champions * Kevin Nash def. Christian© after Emma stopped the Ref from counting * Sizzle '''def. Kane© * '''Bray Wyatt & The Rock def. The Shield in a 2 on 3 Handicap match * Roman Reigns def. John Cena©, Randy Orton and Jack Swagger in a 4 Way * The Briscoes '''def. Del Rio Clan© * '''JBL© def. Neville to retain his US Tittle * Apollo Crews def. Sheamus© Bad Blood * Kevin Nash© def. Christian in a Hell in a Cell match * Sizzle© def. Kane in a Inferno match * The Briscoes© def. The Shield(Rollins & Ambrose) * The Rock '''def. Roman Reigns© and John Cena * '''Randy Orton & Batista Jr. '''def. Randy Orton & Batista Sr. * '''Curtis Axel def. Apollo Crews© * JBL© def. Rob Van Dam in a US Open Challenge